1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a geographic based communications service and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus and method for using known locations of wired and wireless local area network access points (APs) to service mobile users of portable computing devices who are in the vicinity of the wired and wireless local area network APs.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology improvements result in smaller, lighter and more portable computing devices (PCDs), a wide variety of new applications and users will emerge. Mobile users will not only operate such devices in stand alone mode, but will also desire the ability to send and receive information through such devices while at virtually any location. The need to communicate will arise in circumstances where hard-wired links may not be readily available or practical or when the mobile user cannot be reached immediately. Moreover, as a result of the user being mobile, the precise location of the PCD is often variable or not determined. As used herein, "MU" is an abbreviation for "mobile user of a portable computing device". Similarly, the plural, "MUs" is an abbreviation for "mobile users of portable computing devices".
Conventional communication systems for computing devices are not equipped to handle such communication scenarios. Commercially available PCDs are generally equipped with industry standard interface ports for driving a peripheral device such as a printer, a plotter, or a modem. While operating in an unknown, remote location not connected to a network, a MU may be unaware of messages waiting for him. In addition, conventionally, the MU may need to wait until reaching an office or other place with appropriate equipment to receive such messages and to transmit or print documents or other information prepared by the MU on his portable computing device.
By way of example and not limitation, one type of MU is the traveler who passes through airports or similar mass transit centers (e.g., subway commuters), uses ground transportation, and stays in a hotel. In a typical scenario, a traveler may use a portable computing device to perform calculations or prepare documents during an airplane flight. Simultaneously, associates may leave messages for the traveler on a network. In conventional systems, the traveler's work product and messages destined for the traveler are not available until the traveler arrives at a location where a wired connection to the traveler's network is available.
A further example of inefficiencies for the traveler concerns travel arrangements themselves. After arriving at an airport, the traveler proceeds to a car rental desk or to some other transportation location. The traveler typically waits in line while the car rental agency inquires about automobile preference, driver's license, method of payment, type of insurance required, etc. Having experienced some delay, the traveler is now on his way to a business location or hotel. Upon arriving at a hotel check-in/registration desk, the traveler often experiences further delay waiting in line and providing the check-in clerk with routine information such as address, length of stay, type of room desired, method of payment, etc. In addition, the traveler may need to call back to his office to check for voice-mail messages, thereby incurring further delays. While accessing databases for information about the traveler, where his preferences and requirements may reduce such delays, a common characteristic is that the pending arrival or presence of the traveler is not known to those who may act in advance. Further, conventional systems cannot generally locate a mobile user of a portable computing device and take advantage of that information to reduce the time required to complete routine activities or to provide the traveler options that may enhance the traveler's productivity.
In another example, when a user dials a telephone number to an automatic teller machine (ATM) locator, the user is prompted to key in his area code and exchange prefix. The locator system then identifies one or more ATMs within the user's area. However, the system requires the user to call in and cannot locate the user any more accurately than the telephone exchange area. Thus, the user may be advised of an ATM quite a physical distance from the user's location.
In addition, it is desirable to be able to provide information to a MU when the information is based on a location of the PCD within a geographic area. It is also desirable to provide information to a MU based on a geographic location of the PCD in combination with demographic information regarding the MU or past transactions of the MU.